


[t]he price of success

by Ricky B (littletoes101)



Series: [mis]carriage [3]
Category: Baccano!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5888602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletoes101/pseuds/Ricky%20B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally having things go your way has never hurt so much. [tw for pregnancy and some graphic depictions of illness I guess?? and death mentions. part 3 of the [mis]carriage series]</p>
            </blockquote>





	[t]he price of success

_**sickness** _

If it isn't for Luck, Dallas thinks, there's no way he could've gone on with this pregnancy.

He's sick every damn day for hours. Breakfast becomes a thing of the past, as Dallas's body won't let him consume anything within three hours of him getting up. When he does eat, it's barely anything at all. In fact, he probably wouldn't eat, if it wasn't for Luck.

The first three months go on like this, and halfway into the fourth month the symptoms start to fade, only to be replaced by a new, more startling one. Dallas's mother suffered from blood sugar problems when she was pregnant, but it's something he'd forgotten about by the time this one came along. They first become aware of the problem when Dallas passes out on the couch. Thankfully, Luck is observant, and they manage to catch the problem before it can jeopardize Dallas's safety any further.

Still, Dallas can't help but feel ashamed and upset at himself for not even _thinking_ to look back at his family history. The past few months have been a whirlwind of pain and emotions so strong they've taken over his body, but he refuses to see this as an excuse. What makes it worse is that Luck can't bare to see Dallas beat himself up over it, which only puts both of them in a sorry state.

They both have their own fears about being parents, but for Dallas, his fears come more from just being able to make it that far. One evening, he says seriously to Luck;

“If somethin' happens – anything, happens – an' it's me or the baby, choose the baby.”

Because he knows, if something happens to this one, Dallas won't be able to survive it.


End file.
